


末路狂花

by menghsinchen



Series: 《落花流水》 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menghsinchen/pseuds/menghsinchen
Summary: 我是比較危險的花，末路中的優雅。





	末路狂花

**Author's Note:**

> 寫給美得冒泡的 Tiffany 宇。

第一眼見到哥哥，就覺得他真是好看。刀削斧鑿，宜古宜今，不沾人間煙火的美。尤其那一雙黑白分明桃花眼，像池深不見底的潭水，看久了能在裡頭溺死。

好看的人不說話，更似天上謫仙。那池潭水波瀾不驚，偶然沸騰，回神就滅頂也未可知。

但我偏偏是不怕死的那個，偏要去惹，也不管一只凡胎肉身惹不惹得起。

 

 

我有時回想起和他的第一場戲，忍不住都要莞爾，我卻從未再跟他提過。

那場戲是在沈巍家，趙雲瀾受傷，沈巍要替他的手臂上藥。我原本還在籌謀該怎麼讓冰山美人雪融成河，就被命運和導演聯手安排得明明白白。認真的？一開始就這麼刺激？這樣好嗎？

我癱進一張摺疊椅，台本擱在腿上，瞥見他在一旁閉目凝神，頗有種專業的認分。再回頭想想，反正我不是一個人，索性順其自然。

不過，後來事實證明，這樣效果更好。

攝像機靜靜運轉著。沒有人說話。

他的眼神突然摻進一種淵遠流長的侵略性。他坐下，將領帶塞入襯衫，旋開藥罐子，在手裡抹勻了，拉過我的手臂，不輕不重地搓揉起來。

眾目睽睽之下，一絲尷尬飄揚在空氣中，竟差點化作一股真情實感的曖昧。

那紅花油冰涼刺辣，混著他掌心的體溫，交匯成一種難以言說的溫度。

他左手的指腹有薄薄的粗繭。他的指甲很短，像是經常咬過。他看上去是瘦，但從漿白的襯衫底下隱隱能透出相當結實的肌肉。他臉上的妝沒能遮住他暈紅的耳根和頸子。他整齊的短髮往兩側梳開，露出光潔白皙的額頭。他的鼻樑略長，直上眉心，薄唇末梢微微上揚，隨時掛著一抹若有似無的笑意。他的眼眸低垂，極其專注在手中的工作上，那密密的睫毛，像是兩排毛刷子，再差一步就要搧到鏡片，長得不像話。

帥，那是真的帥。君子端方，眉目清朗。

是很英氣的好看，卻不引人遐思。

我突然臂上一痠，不禁抽了一聲，別過頭閉上眼，作勢在忍痛。我不知道自己是不是也臉紅了，總之心跳是真的快，一陣一陣的，在胸口騷動。

他抬眼朝我睇來，那眸中似有暖意，嘴裡念的台詞：我輕點兒。

場邊工作人員吃瓜群眾，無一不笑得意味深長。

我手被他反扣，掙脫不了，也於理不合，只能硬生生將頭扭了回來。才剛說沒有旖旎幻想，突然間，自己不知為何不好意思了起來。

導演喊了 CUT，我臉還溫溫的燙著。

男人啊，終究顏控無藥醫。

 

 

我總將這種不作死會死的性格歸咎於白羊座的天性，在動腦之前就先動手。我的字典裡似乎沒有學乖二字，從小到大，身邊的大人都寵我，同學都喜歡我，我即便不用使出渾身解數，也有自信能讓那朵高嶺之花下凡來。何況他的目光並不冷漠，我輕易看破那安靜的表象，只不過是他不知所措的偽裝。

我明目張膽攪亂他一池古井無波，到後來我甚至什麼也不用做，他就會主動過來我這裡。帶我去吃早餐，叮囑我發燒胃痛吃藥看病，半夜硬撐著找我對早已熟練的台詞，陪我玩幼兒園小班都不屑再玩的幼稚遊戲，整具鎧甲全都卸掉，我在鬧，他在笑。

我還得意洋洋地以為他寵我喜歡我就和其他人一樣，忘了他同樣也是白羊座，即使我們乍看之下多麼極端，當兩個靈魂極其類似，相知相遇的時候，你知道你根本連問都不必問。

那段拍戲的日子，我與他對看了不知道有幾千幾萬次。我時常覺得眼神這種東西更偏向是觸覺，尤其是他的眼神。

在讀小說的時候，我一直總難以想像，在沈巍那彷若千重大山般沉重的愛情底下，趙雲瀾究竟該如何抵受那樣的重量，而不化成一灘支離破碎的血肉。

而他演的沈巍，和小說裡寫的不一樣，他也和沈巍不一樣。他一不病嬌二沒心計，他是真真正正的單純乾淨，像個漂亮優雅的娃娃。但只要攝像鏡頭一開，就能發出萬丈光芒，宛如神靈附身。他會徹底出讓他的軀體，給那些翩翩少年，愁腸恨肚，邊塞刀影劍氣罡風。朱一龍在戲裡燦若星光，卻始終沒有姓名。

但沈巍畢竟不同。

沈巍找了趙雲瀾一萬年，他的目光好比寒冰烈火，追隨趙雲瀾歷經百轉輪迴。死死生生，生生死死，千山萬水，滄海桑田。也只有趙雲瀾，他以崑崙君大荒山聖的神魂，才得以不假思索地扛起那樣厚重的深情。

但我就只是我，只有一具血肉之軀。

朱一龍變成了沈巍。他們共用一副皮相，裡面的內在已然盡數粉碎。那道承載萬世的熾熱依戀，透過攝像機，不知早已被釋成幾分之一的稀薄。真正的趙雲瀾，從來都只存在文字裡，那雙眼睛於是只有我一人親眼見過，是那樣地滾燙，彷彿是要脫光我的衣服，燒穿我的肌膚，都還不夠，還要腐蝕我的皮肉，灼得我全身的骨骼一吋一吋地鈍痛。

那雙既是沈巍的眼睛，同時也是朱一龍的眼睛。

 

 

所以才說我犯賤，惹不起還偏要去惹。殺青那天夜裡，我還是忍不住去敲了他的房門，明知早已無戲可對，他還是讓我進去，用雙手而不是用眼睛剝光了我的衣服，代替戲裡那名隱忍萬年的男人，在我身上狠狠宣洩了不可告人的渴求。我不後悔，我說不定也需要這樣崩壞一次，犯賤也犯得瀟灑，我們共同製造一場夏日煙火，炸得淋漓盡致，粉身碎骨，我們在黑暗中手忙腳亂地擁抱彼此，用不帶意義的啃噬，在對方的身體種下一簇簇紛飛燦爛的花朵。

我從喉間喊出我從來不知道我能夠發出的那種聲音，他將它們一口接著一口吞了下去，沒狠心到讓我破裂的自我灑落一地。

 

 

那天白天，他先是送了我一盆花，再拿手掌托了托我下巴的鬍荏。那盆向日葵後來死了，有生命的東西當然都會死。我剃了鬍子，進入下一個劇組。合作的女演員有一次即興把頭靠在我肩上，被我一把推開了，她哇哇地喊著委屈，我說我跟你什麼關係呀，在學校你要那樣靠著我。況且天氣又熱。

我心虛，不知是否還有別人會聯想起我和他那場在車子後座裡的戲，那時候我也是像那樣噔地一下靠上他的肩膀，他也把我推開了。我不甘心，心一橫又靠了上去。這一次他沒有再推開我，還扶著我的腦袋，像捧著易碎物一樣小心翼翼。我心裡忍不住閃過四個字：逢場作戲。

但我們就是演員，人生裡大半時間都是戲。青島的秋天當然是比上海的夏天涼爽，欲蓋彌彰的我大聲嚷嚷，理直氣壯，但我根本不曉得我究竟為什麼要說熱。

冬天來了，我和他在錄音室再度見面，我沒看過他冬天的樣子，他和我不約而同戴了黑色的帽子，他一樣是那副疏淡清冷的模樣。若不是他眼底流光溫軟，幾乎就要顯得有點寡情。冬天其實更襯他氣質，但一摘下眼鏡，我簡直就要認不出來，他和沈巍竟然會是同一個人。

我那天笑得像個傻子，估計他也覺得我少了鬍子很奇怪，我們禮貌而親切地互動，工作場合，誰也沒有想要提起那天發生的事，何況我們早都已經變成另外一個陌生人，再去糾結那些細節，也不會再有多大的區別。

其實他送我向日葵的原因，我根本不必費心去猜。在他眼中，我或許就像是那向陽而生的花，只在烈日下昂首，整張臉永遠都是歡快朝氣的顏色。但我看過向日葵陰天的樣子，一整排齊刷刷的低落，彷彿完全喪失了所有求生的意志。那時候還沒有人說我像玫瑰花，更沒有人在談論什麼玫瑰花刺。我只知道向日葵死去那天，我意外地傷心，明知是必然的結局，卻好像隨之送走了一部分極為重要的自己。即便曾經再怎樣燦爛奪目，張揚怒放，終究抵擋不住時間的擺弄，而我恨透了這樣的無能為力。

 

 

發布會又是在夏天，我送給他一束棒棒糖花，好看，好吃，還不會死。他抽了一根放我嘴裡，我配合著湊了過去。又是久別重逢，那麼多雙眼睛，看著我和他之間大寫的生疏。主持人大概是嫌我們還不夠尷尬，主辦單位也跟著搞事情，台下觀眾沒看出什麼不對，那一張一張小臉興奮得就像婚禮賓客一樣，比當事人還幸福洋溢。結束後，我站在外頭，那些女孩子們把我團團圍住，我遠遠看見他走來，撥開人群要給他讓道，結果他輕輕巧巧回眸一笑又騰雲駕霧而去，留我一人在原地，恨不得現在沒人看得見我，還以為自己算是敬業演員，怎麼這時候就這麼控制不住表情，零落得那麼難堪，活像是被丟下的小媳婦。

晚上直播間，他一進來就來揉我肩膀，軟軟糯糯地怪我怎麼沒等他。我沒有回頭，戴著耳機裝聽不見，但他的每一根手指都像是直接搔在我光裸的皮膚上。我咬牙忍著，專心致志地在虛擬的戰場衝鋒陷陣。

我其實是不敢回頭，他的聲音已經暗示他的表情該會有多溫柔，我雙手還鼓咚咚敲打著鍵盤，一邊拔槍一邊想的是這個人到底是何方妖魔，他到底都對我做了些什麼，究竟為何他輕輕一個挑眉一道鼻息一個起立坐下都能勾得我魂飛魄散。我拿閃光彈閃他，故意跑去撞他，結果他全都柔情似水地承受，一樣是我在鬧，他在笑，倒像是他容我一身任性，全網上直播看我們打情罵俏。

 

 

我氣不過。就你長得好看嗎？就你一個人情深似海？你怎麼看我我就看回去，你對我好我就對你好回去。我沒有告訴過他，惹了我也是一件危險的事，我能做朵玫瑰花，扎得你麻癢難耐，憑什麼就我一個人要拚命閃躲你的眼睛，害怕你那一池井水，看著看著，就真的要變成瀚海汪洋。

我是愛上你了，最好你就不要愛上我。


End file.
